disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie/Gallery
Images of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Animation and comics DeweyZapLaser.jpg|Dewey zapping a ray gun (DuckTales) MW-B0766.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works 19509-28638 - Copy.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Louie-Dewey-Huey-walt-disney-characters-19867340-1024-768.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Magical Christmas HDnLInTheNewDucktalesComic.jpg|Louie, Huey, and Dewey in the new DuckTales comic. 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Donald's Nephews.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-The Hockey Champ.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Good Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Sea Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Mr. Duck Steps Out.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Fire Chief.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Truant Officer Donald.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald's Day Off.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald Duck And The Gorilla.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Trick Or Treat.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Straight Shooters.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Soup's On.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Lucky Number.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Don's Fountain Of Youth.jpg Duck-Tales Space.png Vlcsnap2011090219h02m30.png Huey-Dewey-and Louie.jpg Dtv3-02.jpg 20100205104341!Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck.jpg 3050-1-1.jpg|T-squad Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Dumbo 1999mikeymanias21201.jpg Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Huey,DeweyandLouieinCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Garfield.jpg Hueydeweylouie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Kermit the Frog Allstarswall-NEW.jpg Pic.cartoonallstars.jpg Ducks&Michelangelo.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Michelangelo from TMNT Dewey hom.jpg Louie hom.jpg Nephews2.jpg Hdl.jpg Quackstreet.jpg Music.jpg Huey Dewey and Louie Duck.jpg QuackPack.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7995.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8137.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg Cartoon All-Stars.jpg Ducktalescast.jpg HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1238.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1251.jpg Ml38pop1.jpg Launchpad& theKids-600x280.jpg FENTON & the gang.jpg Dewey_modelsheet.jpg|Dewey 's Quack Pack model sheet Huey_modelsheet.jpg|Huey's Quack Pack model sheet Louie_modelsheet.jpg|Louie's Quack Pack model sheet Huey, Dewey and Louie08.png Huey, Dewey and Louie07.png Huey, Dewey and Louie06.png Huey, Dewey and Louie05.png Huey, Dewey and Louie04.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png Huey, Dewey and Louie02.png Huey, Dewey and Louie01.png HueDewe&Lou quackpack.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie monsters.jpg|Huey as Chernabog Dewey as Monstro and Louie as Dragon Maleficent in Disney’s DuckTales #6 DonaldOffToNavy.jpg Donaldhug.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Glomgol&ScroogeLouDewHue.jpg Scrooge&WebbyHuDewLou.jpg LouDewHue.jpg The litterbug 12large.jpg Scrooge&the boys.jpg HueyBows.jpg DTTMCommandos.jpg GreatMasher.jpg Duck Monsters.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie transformed into Chernabog, Monstro, and Dragon Maleficent 470073-vlcsnap 00604.jpg 471912-vlcsnap 01145.jpg 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 470069-vlcsnap_00594.jpg 470066-vlcsnap_00582.jpg 454810-vlcsnap 00141.jpg 454813-vlcsnap 00147.jpg 454785-vlcsnap 00075.jpg 454782-vlcsnap 00068.jpg ducktales family.jpg DuckTales_Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 471379-vlcsnap 00537.jpg 471374-vlcsnap 00513.jpg 471386-vlcsnap_00572.jpg 470496-vlcsnap 00308.jpg 468297-vlcsnap 00349.jpg 468293-vlcsnap 00339.jpg 468291-vlcsnap 00332.jpg 468281-vlcsnap 00295.jpg 467501-vlcsnap 00577.jpg 467450-vlcsnap 00392.jpg 467507-vlcsnap 00594.jpg 470509-vlcsnap 00351.jpg 466964-vlcsnap 00304.jpg 466955-vlcsnap 00285.jpg 466954-vlcsnap 00283.jpg 466948-vlcsnap 00269.jpg 466911-vlcsnap 00151.jpg 466893-vlcsnap 00081.jpg 466885-vlcsnap 00046.jpg 466882-vlcsnap 00036.jpg 449762-vlcsnap 00263.jpg 449760-vlcsnap 00260.jpg 449673-vlcsnap 00076.jpg 449291-vlcsnap 00321.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales02.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 449676-vlcsnap 00084.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie02.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie03.jpg 469803-vlcsnap 00309.jpg 455649-vlcsnap 00014.jpg 467442-vlcsnap_00368.jpg 468320-vlcsnap_00464.jpg 467452-vlcsnap_00397.jpg 467459-vlcsnap_00417.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Launchpad-McQuack.jpg Badboys.jpg 1960-thisis-06.jpg Quackcast.jpg Gwumpki09.png Gwumpki07.png Gwumpki03.png Gwumpki02.png Gwumpki01.png Villanova39.png Admiral Grimmitz08.jpg Admiral Grimmitz03.jpg Bubba02.jpg Bubba07.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Fenton04.jpg Gizmo05.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-00.jpg Yolk4.png Admiral Grimmitz11.jpg Landoftralala.jpg Kent Powers07.png Kent Powers10.png FourTales2.png 431poster.jpg allowanceday.jpg Ducktales-season-1-50-duckworths-revolt-duckworth-huey-dewey-louie-300x229.jpg Ducktales e.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg clipneph2.gif ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg clipneph1.gif dtv1-03.jpg huey(2).jpg Tresor-de-la-lampe-perdue06-g.jpg Posters-walt-disney-poster-mickey-and-friends-36-x-24-inches 7230 500.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Villanova87.png Villanova95.png Villanova94.png Villanova93.png 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg Dn5large.jpg Dn7large.jpg Dn8large.jpg Dn9large.jpg Dn10large.jpg Dn11large.jpg Dn13large.jpg Tumblr mzzwe4k6TI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg Villanova124.png Villanova123.png Villanova119.png Villanova114.png Villanova113.png Villanova110.png Villanova109.png Villanova104.png Villanova103.png Villanova154.png Villanova152.png Villanova137.png Villanova136.png Villanova135.png Villanova132.png Villanova131.png Villanova130.png Villanova129.png Villanova128.png Quack Pack - Recipe for Adventure.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-6.jpg Tumblr n08g64qKy61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald comic - 1st appearance of HD&L.jpg|The very first appearance of Huey, Dewey and Louie in October of 1937, six months before their animated debut DD Comic - Mini-golf.JPG Tumblr mvuro1g1Pd1skj4oyo1 400.gif DD Comic - Sheriff.JPG Donald,Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Donald date models.jpg 1961-ecologie-02.jpg DD Comic - Andes.JPG 1953-canvas-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-3.jpg Donald rocket and nephews.jpg 6310606536 cd1fe1b346.jpg Tumblr n1vim2P5Gh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack.png 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-05.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-07.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-08.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-12.jpg Tumblr n2t03wmSP11r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1954-diary-5.jpg Tumblr n35w3fh8kl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Image duckt.jpg Scrooge,Huey, Dewe , Louie and Webby- comic.jpg Scrooge,Huey, Dewe , Louie and Webby- comic.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-04.jpg Tumblr lwy8esZqgz1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6bnjcxGDt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1939-marins-3.jpg 1939-marins-2.jpg 1949-birthday-4.jpg 1949-birthday-3.jpg 1949-birthday-2.jpg Wonderful Ways to Say No.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-10-23h07m26s169.png Tumblr_n733sjUUbX1qhcrb0o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7jfdld2T11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n7r8ze241U1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1951-lucky-5.jpg 1951-lucky-4.jpg 1951-lucky-3.jpg 1941_RKO_DIS.png DoughRayMeDuplicator.jpg 180422.jpg Tumblr_nb3fbwNlvf1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg STRAIGHT_SHOOTERS.png Tumblr lzwz5r3tsg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_m394zehmTB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_ncfp032mpg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ncj7c79lJE1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nd28sbPgBi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1952-sorciere-4.jpg 1952-sorciere-2.jpg Tumblr nd7o47GKJY1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nd0dsx6kzE1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_mvg7wj2Fo21qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr nd0drua4Ed1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 114-018cannon.jpg 114-017shadows.jpg 114-014chevrons.jpg 114-008gunemplacement.jpg 114-006eyelids.jpg 114-005twoofthree.jpg 056-018danger.jpg 056-017bighead.jpg 056-014urgh.jpg 056-012icebreak.jpg 056-011snowmask.jpg 056-008cheat.jpg 056-005balls.jpg 056-004manynephews.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-06.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-01.jpg Donalds snow fight 1942 screenshot 4.png Tumblr nd0d41Cvks1r3jmn6o2 1280.png 1950-attention-lion-04.jpg Young Ludwig.jpg Tumblr lv6fg3sDVc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_mzq2zfY8qA1s2wio8o1_500.gif Tumblr_nfue6w3bbD1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ng799b93Vi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1939-hockey-3.jpg 1939-hockey-2.jpg ThanksCovs1.jpg 1945swcomic1.jpg 1942-snow-4.jpg 1942-snow-3.jpg Tumblr_nhdwlpjuMr1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Il fullxfull.701568722 q3co.jpg Il fullxfull.627304227 e96p.jpg Il fullxfull.627304091 d8yy.jpg Il fullxfull.627198450 jnkc.jpg Il fullxfull.627195104 lrid.jpg Il fullxfull.583079237 ln9a.jpg Il fullxfull.582967884 dhq7.jpg Il fullxfull.582967744 kn5h.jpg Quack.gif Video games Huey_KH_Render.png|Huey in Kingdom Hearts Dewie_KH_Render.png|Dewey in Kingdom Hearts Louie_KH_Render.png|Louie in Kingdom Hearts Pct2027 copy-2743744090.jpg|Huey Pct2028 copy-ae2897ad32.jpg|Dewey Pct2029 copy-0b4a72f222.jpg|Louie riri-fifi-loulou_bbs.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Minnie and Ven (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) bbs369.jpg|Ice Cream Beat (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) 169364-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-hewey.gif Gsdx 20110412043642 538x413.jpg 496px-Huey_Helicopter_Art.png|Artwork of Huey and his plane in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Huey_Helicopter_Art.png Huey_KHBBSFM.png|Huey in his racing plane Dewey_KHBBSFM.png|Dewey in his racing plane Louie_KHBBSFM.png|Lewie in his racing plane 300px-Ice Cream Beat.png Duck-tales-remastered.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Ducktales Remastered DuckTales Remastered -HueDewLou.jpg Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 13.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 14.png QuackShot Title Screen.png Donald Duck NES Gameplay.png Mickey's Ultimate Challenge Gameplay.png Dewey KHBBS.png Huey KHBBS.png Louie KHBBS.png DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 1539675108 b2b35e1305 b.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie statue as part of the World of Disney store at Downtown Disney 4481829918 de655305f4.jpg|The Boys with bunny ears in Disney's Easter Wonderland at Tokyo Disneyland 195100471 ef9d09b4d5.jpg|Huey and Donald on board the Disney Wonder 3122962267 4786417490.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good Time Cafe at Toontown in Tokyo Disneyland 5346435873 263990885e b.jpg|The boys with Scrooge 1167311-1506047.jpg|Louie and Dewey with Scrooge and Daisy heading to Disneyland Paris in an advertisement 5336243986_c1fa890cec_b.jpg kzc1.jpg|Artwork for The AquaLab ScroogeAndNephewsInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Scrooge in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary Huey,DeweyandLouieinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in The Twelve Days of Christmas Huey,DeweyandLouieinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Loue in Campout at Walt Disney World Ddf928211Large.jpg|Huey, Dewey & Louie's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. HD&L at DL 1984.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in the parade for Donald Duck's 50th birthday at Disneyland Merchandise $(KGrHqZHJCgE9!I+g4toBPTP4HVfvg~~60 57.jpg Huey-Dewey-Louie plush.jpg Dewey, Heuy Louie Pin.jpg Disney-Star-Wars-1_1330100392-e1330671406658.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Jawas Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Firefighterducks.jpg Il fullxfull.47238508.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Il fullxfull.47238742.jpg Il fullxfull.292344494.jpg 9897562.jpg HueyDeweyLouieWebbyDoofus.JPG Hitchhiking Duckpin.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as the Hitchhiking Ghosts Au disney adventures1.jpg KidsIsKidsMCADiscovision.jpg DLP - Pin Trading Event - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Event - Magica De Spell with Huey, Dewey, Louis & Webby.jpeg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg 6624451 orig.jpg Welcome to Duckburg Cover.jpg Launchpad's Daring Raid Cover.jpg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG DuckTales Scrooge's Treause Hunt Book Cover.jpg $ 12.JPG|A Mickey and Friends poster B8FYjH1CIAA4qht.jpg large.jpeg B8df0X0CUAAU1KP.jpg large.jpeg B8acpT2CcAAsNzr.jpg large.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries